Nightmare in Dream Land
by Aspirety
Summary: Poppy Bros Jr. learns the meaning of friendship. Inspired by a tweet by @doctornk: /doctornk/status/971967838838652928


It was another peaceful day in the Grasslands. Bronto Burts were fluttering in the wind, Waddle Dees were walking down the road cheerfully, and Cappys were dancing to a rhythm of their own. Everything was peaceful, until suddenly a pink, round interloper brandishing a green cap and sword appeared. There was no doubt in my mind; this was Kirby, the one King Dedede warned everybody about. I, Poppy Bros Jr, readied a bomb. But just before I could lob it in Kirby's direction, a heart appeared in his hands, and he threw it at me. Before I could react, the heart was absorbed into my body, and before I knew it I was... Transformed. No longer did I view this Kirby as my enemy. No, why would I think that? Kirby is my friend! Dashing to his side, we nuzzled our cheeks and gave a high five. I excitedly followed him; this was surely the beginning of an amazing journey.

Dashing down the path, we encountered a Sir Kibble and Sword Knight, wielding their weapons and ready to fight. Why don't they realise? We're not here to fight, we're here to be friends! Kirby readies his hearts and throws them at the two. Now our circle has grown to four members strong! They're both so happy to join our circle. Continuing down the path, we encounter many Waddle Dees and Bronto Burts. Kirby tries to befriend them with his hearts, but for some reason they remain hostile to us. Why won't they join us? Readying his sword, Kirby cuts down anybody who stands in our way. It's sad, but it can't be helped; we're on an adventure, we can't stop here!

Some time later, we encounter a Burning Leo blocking our path. It seems Kirby wants to make friends with him too! Kirby readies himself, and throws a heart at the Burning Leo, and he too becomes our friend. But at that moment, something incomprehensible happened. I briefly hear an agonised scream behind me, and when I turn around I realise; Sword Knight has disappeared. What... happened? I look at Sir Kibble, who was wearing a shocked expression behind his helm. "Sword Knight..." his voice quivers. "What happened to Sword Knight?!" We both turn to the leader of the group, and he smiles at us innocently. "Poyo!" he exclaims with his characteristic cheerfulness. What's with this incongruity? Is he oblivious to what just happened, or does he just not care? Cold sweat drips down my back as I shudder to comprehend what's going on. Kirby directs us onward, but it takes a moment for me to regain my composure. I can't stop thinking about what just happened. Why did Sword Knight disappear? I begin to panic, but Sir Kibble urges me onwards with a push on my shoulder, and I reluctantly continue onward.

Equipped with a sword now burning with Leo's flames, Kirby cuts down innumerable Sword Knights and Waddle Dees in his path. Each of them screaming in pain as the flames sear their flesh until they all disappear without a corpse. And yet, Kirby was unfazed, smiling just like normal. This... This is normal, right? Everyone's having so much fun, there's nothing cruel about this, is there? Some part of me wonders why we couldn't have made friends with them, but Kirby excitedly urges us forward. Could it be that there exists some kind of limit on how many friends we can make? Why does such a limit exist? No matter how much I mulled it over, I couldn't understand... As we continue our journey, we encounter a stack of burning logs. I don't notice anything out of the ordinary, but Sir Kibble steps back, his small body shaking in fear. "No... No!" he shouts in a panic. I don't understand at first, but then I look at Kirby. His big round eyes were staring at those logs with rapt fascination. I understood then that he desired whatever treasure was hidden behind them. But the only way he could get that treasure was...

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sir Kibble brandished his cutter blade, and dashed at Kirby, screaming his lungs out with a desperate will to survive. But before Sir Kibble could reach him, a light flashed with Kirby at the centre, and Sir Kibble disappeared... No, he transformed into a helmet and floated in the air. Without hesitation, Kirby sucked the helmet into his enormous mouth and swallowed it, inheriting Sir Kibble's Cutter ability, but the owner was no more. I had no opportunity to mourn the loss of my last ally; I could only stare in paralysed fear as Kirby threw a heart towards the Pengi, gaining a new friend and using his Ice ability and clear through the flaming logs. Noticing something odd, I brought a hand to my cheek. Why... Why was I smiling? But deep down, I knew it was because I was relieved, relieved that I hadn't been replaced.

We continued our journey for several days. Each time Kirby found some snacks, he would move in close and share the food with me. I truly believed I wasn't like the others. I was Kirby's first friend; our bond was special! There was no way he would replace me. I kept telling myself that, reassuring myself as I threw bombs at anybody who would stand in Kirby's way. I took charge, killing as many of Kirby's enemies as I could. I knew that if I could prove my worth to him, there was no way he'd replace me. But when we encountered a Rocky beside a Stake, and Kirby raised a heart above his head, I took the initiative and destroyed the Rocky with my bomb. I couldn't believe what I'd done; I'd betrayed Kirby's will. Oh god, what is going to happen?! I turn to apologise to him, but Kirby just looks at me, smiling. Why, why are you looking at me like that?! He slowly approaches me, and I stumble to the ground. "S-stay back!" I quickly regain my footing and run as fast as I can. I ran for my life. But for some reason, Kirby didn't bother to follow. As I lost sight of him, I was about to cry tears of relief at having narrowly escaped a horrible fate, but my hopes were destroyed the moment I turned into a star and was transported all the way back to Kirby's side… Sitting on the ground, I look up at Kirby, trembling in fear. "Haiii!" he says to me. That cheerful smile and innocent voice burned into my memory as my life flashed before my eyes. Tears running down my anguished face, I mustered up the last of my courage, pulled out a bomb, and screamed.

I refused to give him the pleasure of ending me.


End file.
